


Just Ski Jump Waluigi

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Ski Jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi is urged to go ski jumping at the always snowy Frappe Snowland, but the tall lanky purple man just doesn't want to do it.





	Just Ski Jump Waluigi

"Are you going to do it?" A Piranha Plant commented to Waluigi as he emerged from the snow covered ground, being right behind the purple lanky man as they were on a snowy mountain along with Dry Bowser, of which was overlooking the frosty Frappe Snowland.

Waluigi scoffed as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he wasn't in the mood, spying the skis nearby him. "Do what, jump? Down there? Fat chance."

Dry Bowser was casually brushing his red hair, not believing how much of a cad Waluigi was being. "How bad can it be? It's just a short gap."

Waluigi opened his eyes as he pointed at Dry Bowser, clenching his other fist. "Yeah and the last time I did that, I ended up breaking some of my bones!"

Dry Bowser laughed as he shook his left hand at Waluigi. "That happens to me on a constant basic. You'll get used to it."

Waluigi sighed as he took a look at all the snow below the ramp, taking a quick breath as he looked up at the snowy night sky.

"I'm gonna regret this..." Waluigi stated as he went down, going as fast as he could as he clenched his fists, revealing his gritting teeth.

The Piranha Plant turned to Dry Bowser. "You think?"

Dry Bowser simply shrugged. "We'll see if he can pull it off."


End file.
